A Good Boy
by Boudicca's Revolt
Summary: Harry has a hunch that the curse that nearly killed his son did not come from a potions book but someone . . . but who. The Epilogue is now up. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only Madhavi Palekar, Neil McConnell, Rajish the story line, and a building. The rest of the characters and back story belong to the wonderful JK Rowling!

"No, no, don't tell me you'll try to get hold of him. I want you to tell me where my bloody fucking husband is I-" Harry walked into the Auror Office and caught sight of his wife frantically arguing with his secretary. If he hadn't immediately been overcome with worry, he might have found the sight comical.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, hurrying to her side. Anything that could upset her this much was not good. She whipped around, her eyes were bloodshot and her hands were shaking. She tried to step toward him but her knees gave way. Harry caught her just before she fell to the floor. She was deathly pale. "Ginny, Gin, what's going on?"

"I-i-it's Al, he-he, there's been an accident and my clock, my clock it says, it says _mortal danger_," she sobbed. Harry felt his legs collapse under him and the two were on the ground. He seemed to have lost all feeling in his limbs.

"Mr. Potter, what is it?" Neil McConnell, his secretary asked hurriedly, shooting up from his desk.

"M-my son," Harry answered blankly. They hadn't seen Albus in over a year. He had been in India on a research trip with the Ministry. Neil led the two into Harry's office and left flooed Hermione. "What happened? He-he's not . . . dead is he?" Harry asked Ginny shakily once he was seated.

"No, h-he's not dead. They're not quite sure what happened or what's going to happen to him. He was, he was just-" Ginny's voice broke and her head dropped into her hands.

"We need to go there," Harry stated, his voice trembling terribly. "I can't stand not being there, not if-"

"I c-c-can't lose him Harry." They fell silent, neither trusting themselves to speak. Hermione came in a second later, followed by Ron with whom she had been having . . . lunch. She was hurriedly wiping off her mouth with a polka-dotted handkerchief. It bore tell-tale signs of smeared lipstick.

"Harry, what's going on? Neil said it had something to do with Albus."

"There was an accident," Harry replied, burying his head in his hands.

"Oh Merlin. Is he going to be alright?" Ron breathed.

"They d-d-d-don't know," Ginny sobbed.

"We need to get there Hermione. Can you-"

"I'll go arrange a portkey. What hospital?" Harry looked at Ginny whose shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

"Santhanam in Mumbai," Ginny mumbled. Ron rested a hand on her shoulder and she turned into him, grabbing his shirt in her fists. Hermione rushed off to arrange the portkey.

"Listen mate, Hermione and I will go too," Ron said to Harry whose head was still in his hands. The auror grunted in reply.

A half hour later they were walking quickly down the hospital's front corridor. Harry got to the desk first, followed closely by Ginny. "I-I'm looking for Albus Potter, he was-"

"Yes, we've been expecting you Mr. Potter," the receptionist cut in, giving him a sympathetic look. "Your son is in room 218, on the second floor."

"How is he?" Ginny asked hurriedly, her face white.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Potter. The healers upstairs will answer all of your questions," the woman answered. They rushed up to the second floor and tore down the hall. They came to a halt in front of Albus' room just as a healer was stepping out. The man looked up.

"How is he?" Ginny asked quickly.

"He'll live," the healer answered simply. "No doubt it was a very close call. It was in a book, someone had cursed the book that he was examining. It's strange because he's had proper training; he was trained to check for those curses. His supervisor came in and told me what he could but it wasn't very much. Mr. Potter is by no means stable and we don't know what long-term effects this will have on him but he won't die." Ginny could have kissed him. Harry fell against the wall, waves of relief flowing over him.

"Oh thank Merlin." Ginny let out a strangled laugh. "May we see him?" the healer nodded simply.

"I'll be back in an hour to do some more tests. He's in there with his girlfriend right now." Ginny had already pushed through the doors. She didn't even see the figure standing at the window. All she saw was Albus, her baby, on the bed. He was ghost white, making his jet black hair stand out even more. His arms were resting by his sides and the white sheets were arranged neatly around him. Every few seconds he would let out a shuddering breath. Ginny rushed to his side, grasping his hand in hers as if she believed he would somehow fade away.

"Oh my darling," she murmured, kissing him gently on the forehead. By this time, Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered as well. Upon seeing Albus, Harry rushed to his other side. Ron and Hermione stood back.

"This is all my fault," Harry whispered, sending Albus a furtive glance. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron groaned loudly. Ginny dropped Albus' hand and stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh really Harry? How do you figure that? Should you have known intuitively what your _adult _son was doing on an entirely different _continent_? Should you then have been able to get here in time to knock the book from his hands?" Ginny asked, her eyes flashing. Harry pinched the bride of his nose.

"No I-"

"Oh this should be good," Ron laughed derisively.

"Yes, I didn't think he'd be able to blame himself last time when Lily fell off her broom and broke her arm but he somehow found a way," Hermione put in causing Harry to close his eyes in irritation.

"Don't you see?" the three of them shook their heads and Harry pushed forward. "Don't you think it's odd that Albus didn't check the book? The healer was right; he _has _been trained properly. I should know because I was the one who trained him for this very purpose. In fact, the people who are collecting these texts are trained to check for curses before they bring the books to the researchers. All of these precautions were put in place so that this very thing wouldn't happen."

"Accidents happen," Hermione stated reasonably; she knew where this was going and she didn't like it one bit.

"No, Hermione, accidents like this don't happen. I have this hunch-"

"Oh for heaven's sake! If its not you blaming yourself for something it's your bloody hunch!" Ginny was clearly exasperated.

"Would you just hear me out? This is all too odd. How could this curse have gotten past at least two highly trained Ministry curse experts? You know how good Albus is with curse breaking and detection. You know he doesn't let these things get past him. No I think-"

"Excuse me," the figure by the window stepped out, causing everyone else (barring Albus of course) to jump.

"Who are you?" Harry asked quickly, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Madhavi Palekar. The healer told you I was in here didn't he?" She was tall and leggy with copper skin and large, almond shaped eyes. Her long, black hair was tied back in a braid and she was wearing a scandalously short white dress.

"He said Albus' girlfriend was in here," Harry replied.

"Well, that would be me. I'm sorry that Ali didn't tell you; I've wanted him to but for some reason, I don't know why, he didn't feel you'd approve. He's never said it in so many words but after he moved in-"

"He moved in with you?" Ginny asked shrilly. Madhavi nodded.

"_Anyway_, I just wanted to say, Mr. Potter, that you're right. Ali doesn't _normally_ let these things get by. He's been a bit preoccupied lately though. Today especially, his mind was just somewhere else. I told him before he left that he needed to be careful but apparently, he wasn't listening."

"That's not like Albus," Hermione said. Madhavi nodded.

"I know; I'm just saying that it isn't necessarily some master plan or anything. When Ali wakes, we'll know exactly what happened." They fell silent, all eyes turning to Albus.

It was a full week before Albus woke. Madhavi had gone back to work and Ron and Hermione had returned to England, promising to take care of everything there. Harry had finally convinced Ginny to get a few hours of sleep back at their hotel. He had fallen asleep in a chair near Albus, his feet resting on the bed and his head resting on a pillow he had propped against the wall. "D-dad?" Albus asked tentatively, pushing himself up against the head board. Harry's head shot up.

"Albus? You're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake. Why are you here? Where is here for that matter?" He looked around at the white walls in bewilderment.

"Don't work yourself up. You're still quite weak. Now, there was an accident Albus. You got cursed when you opened a book you were researching."

"What? That can't be. I always check Dad, you know that." To Harry's discomfort, Albus was becoming quite worked up despite Harry's warning.

"Albus," Harry cautioned. "Don't make me stun you. You nearly died and I won't have you undoing all the work the healers have done. Now, tell me all you can about what happened." Albus shot a wary look at Harry's wand and settled back against his pillows. He ran his hand over his face slowly, screwing up his face as he tried to remember.

"Well, we had just gotten in a collection of 10th century Sanskrit texts on healing potions. I think there were about twenty. It was one of the most exciting discoveries we've made the whole time I've been here. I mean they were in mint condition and full of these potions that have been all but lost and-"

"Albus, if you don't mind, what _happened_?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sorry, well I checked the first one, all over Dad, seriously. I checked for everything I could think of. It was one on the different uses of Mentha Arvensis. I opened it and well, then there was a kind of whoosh. That's the last thing I remember. No one else was hurt right?" Harry shook his head. "Honestly Dad, I don't know how a curse like that got past me. I mean if it was powerful enough to nearly kill me, it should have some sort of trace shouldn't it?"

Harry heaved a great sigh. "Well, Al, what if it wasn't the book that cursed you."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"What if it was some_one? _Has anyone been acting differently toward you lately?"

"It wouldn't be anyone at work Dad. You know all of them. They're working for the Ministry and with the background checks they do they can't have . . . Besides, they've had months and months to do something. Why would they wait so long? It can't be them Dad. I've got more faith in them than I do in my curse-breaking abilities."

"Where were you when you were looking at this book?"

"I was in the research room."

"Was there anyone else there?"

"Not in the room. Everyone else had gone to dinner; I just wanted to get a look at it."

"Did anyone have access to the room before you used it?" Harry asked. Albus shrugged.

"It's not really locked is it? I mean everyone has access to it all the time."

"Was there anyone there who wasn't part of the research team?"

"Well, I mean, there's Rajish and Madhavi, our translators but I _know _they wouldn't have done anything to hurt me." Harry noticed Albus' pale cheeks had gone a bit flushed.

"I'm not sure of anything at the moment," Harry murmured.

"Dad, what are you talking about? I've told you it just _can't_ be any of them. I trust them completely."

"I know you do Al," Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "But I _don't_." Harry had a sinking suspicion that someone was out to wreck the peace that had been his for over twenty years and he wasn't going to stand for it.

A/N: Okay, I tweaked my original idea but I'm kind of excited about this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'd love to hear from you. There will be more to come!


	2. The Beligerant Boy

Disclaimer: In this particular chappie, I own only the "little tart (Madhavi) and Liz Longbottom (who fleetingly appears), and Honorius Jigger. The rest belong to the great JK Rowling. Enjoy!

Knowing Albus' aversion to being fussed over, Harry pitied him a bit as Ginny swooped in on him. He had waited until Albus had fallen asleep again after an hour arguing back and forth about, for lack of a better description, _trusting _people. Knowing that Ginny would already be cross with him for not flooing the minute Albus woke up, he flooed her at the hotel. She had rushed over in her night gown, her hair mussed and dark circles under her eyes. She had hovered like a vulture over their son's sleeping form, ready to swoop in the minute he came to. He did too, fairly soon in fact; perhaps it had something to do with Ginny hovering so close to him, breathing down his neck. As soon as his eyes flickered open, Ginny launched herself upon him. She pulled him into an impossibly tight embrace murmuring tearfully: "Oh Albus, my darling, my baby, we thought we'd lost you." She kissed him on the top of his head. Albus' face was beet red.

"Mum, Mum please, you're strangling me." She let go and took his face in both of her hands.

"You listen here Albus Severus Potter," she said in a voice that made Harry shiver. She sounded so much like Mrs. Weasley it was scary. "Never _ever_ scare me like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Mum! I didn't mean to get cursed. Believe me; that's the last thing I wanted. I hate hospitals and being fussed over and-"

"Get used to it because I'm not leaving," Ginny interrupted. Albus groaned. Harry could sympathize, having been in his fair share of hospitals.

"You both can go back to England now; I'll be there in just a couple of months-"

"What?" Harry asked suddenly, interrupting Albus' reassurances.

"I'll just be here a couple more months. I'll be back by June, remember?" Albus explained, albeit a bit nervously. It didn't sound like his father was going to cooperate with his plans.

Harry bit back a groan. He hadn't expected Albus to _stay _in Mumbai. Thinking about it now, he knew he _should _have expected it. Albus wouldn't want to leave his precious potions books just because of a pesky thing like threats on his life. "Albus," Harry began slowly, massaging his eyes under his glasses.

"Dad, please don't say what you're about to say," Albus pleaded. Harry could see his son was getting worked up and sighed. He couldn't have Albus lapsing back into a coma . . . or worse. Despite what the nineteen-year-old might think, he was still in a bad way. "I'm nineteen, of age if you've forgotten, and you can't very well _force _me to go back home with you. I'm a big boy and I can make my own decisions."

"Oh, you think you being of age is going to stop me protecting you?" Harry asked, his temper getting the best of him.

"I'm not your child anymore! For fuck's sake Dad, by the time you were nineteen-"

"That makes no difference whatsoever. I did what I had to do and it's not something anyone should have to face so young."

"If your father and I want to take you back to England there's not much you or anyone else could do to stop us," Ginny put in, giving Albus a piercing look. "And don't use that type of language." Albus groaned again, banging his head against the headboard. Ginny and Harry leapt forward.

"Don't _do _that! You're still very weak," Harry exclaimed. Things were quickly getting out of hand.

"What this?" Albus asked, glaring at his father. He banged his head against the headboard again. Then he pushed himself up and attempted to get out of the bed. Before Harry or Ginny could stop him, he had swung his legs over the side of the bed. He attempted to stand but crumbled to the ground immediately, his face turning white as a sheet. Harry caught him under the arms and with Ginny's help, got him back into bed.

"If you attempt to move so much as a muscle, so help me, I will place a full body bind on you faster than you can say "Quidditch"," Harry hissed through gritted teeth, pulling himself up to full height. Albus didn't say anything but turned his face to the wall, set on sulking. The healer came in a few minutes later and gave Albus a gamut of potions that knocked him out quickly. Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a while, just looking at him.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been so scared. The thought of anything happening to any of his children was unbearable; it was a fear he combated everyday, seeing them in every victim, every dead body, every person he had ever saved. "He's changed," Ginny stated simply after ten minutes of introspection. Harry nodded. They had started to notice it a couple of months before. His letters were less warm, less full of detail. He sounded more brusque. "I think it's that little tart who has done it." Harry snorted and looked at his wife. She had a very ugly look on her face, like she had just had garbage waved under her nose.

"Little tart?"

"You saw her Harry; she was barely wearing anything. It's a hospital for pity's sake, not a strip club!"

"She wasn't all that bad," Harry reasoned, resting a hand on her shoulder. She had never taken very kindly to James' girlfriends either.

"Harry Potter! You are not aloud to have a crush on little, little-"

"Tarts?" Harry ventured. Ginny glared at him.

"Yes."

"Stop talking about tarts; its making me hungry." Ginny glared at him again and crossed her arms. "Dear, he's growing up. We knew it was going to happen eventually."

"Harry, you know it's more than that. I expected a bit of change but he's just not acting like himself."

"Ginny, you knew he wasn't going to want us around all the time. He's nineteen."

"It's not that Harry. He was never overly clingy or anything. Merlin, _you _wouldn't have wanted anyone fussing over you. I just have, I don't know, a hunch."

"So you're aloud to have hunches but not me?" Harry asked half jokingly. Ginny gave him a withering look. "No, please, answer me this, why is it so ridiculous to believe that it wasn't a curse from a book that got him?"

"Because Harry, you _always _jump to the worst possible conclusion. You always assume that there must be some master plan. You always brush away the most logical, simple explanation. We knew that Albus' work was more dangerous that dissecting Flobberworms. There's a reason why these books haven't been researched thoroughly."

"Yes but Ginny, I trained Albus myself. He's better at curse breaking and detection than I am. I had him train with my best auror. I just don't buy it."

"Well _she _said that he was preoccupied. He might have just been so excited about reading the book that he was careless. There are a thousand explanations."

"My hunches are seldom wrong Ginny, you know that. Albus just isn't the type of person who would do that. He knows that now it will be months before they can look at that collection again. He wouldn't risk that and he knows that he's going to be fussed over for months after this little episode."

"He might not have been like that _before _but he's changed. Maybe this new Albus is the type of person who would make an error." Ginny looked back at her second child, watching as his chest rose and fell.

"I don't think so."

"I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree then," Ginny sighed and took her husband's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. With his constant worrying and self-deprecation, it must be very tiring to be Harry Potter.

"You know we can't force him to come back," Harry stated softly.

"Why ever not? We're his parents."

"He's of age. Legally, he can make his own decisions. Ginny, he can't stay here. I know you don't believe me but I _know _in my bones someone is trying to kill him. He is not safe here."

"Harry, if there is indeed a person who is trying to hurt him, they wouldn't be stupid enough to try it again would they? I mean, it would just be so . . . risky. I want him home as much as you do but I don't think he's at risk of being murdered if he stays. You could ask his supervisor to take him away from direct contact with the books, make sure he's not hurt again. Heaven knows he won't be up to any really strenuous work for a while."

"If my hunch is correct, this person is desperate enough to try again. I don't think they'll fear trying again and I don't think they will fail twice."

"You can't possibly think this as anything to do with, with Death Eaters do you? You don't think they're after you." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think that's exactly who they're after. As for Death Eaters, there are still some at large and, more importantly, there are families of Death Eaters who would like nothing more than to harm me and there is no better way than to target my children. I've got my fair share of enemies besides."

Ginny was silent for a moment, digesting the information but Harry noticed a definite worry in her eyes. "Isn't there any way of forcing him home?" Harry thought for a second.

"I suppose I could talk to his supervisor, old friend. I did him a bit of a favor when his son was going through Auror training." Truth be told "favor" was a bit of a stretch. He had done no more for Honorius Jigger than he would have done for any other promising student. Of course, Arsenius didn't need to know that.

An hour later, Harry had left the belligerent Albus to his mother and was sitting in the make-shift office of Arsenius Jigger. He remembered Albus rushing into his office, the parchment with the mission details gripped in his hand. He had on a look of such elation that Harry mistakenly assumed that Liz Longbottom, his long time crush, had agreed to go out for tea. "Dad!" he exclaimed, breathless with excitement.

"What is it Albus? Hot date?" Albus shook his head dismissively, his dopy grin not fading a bit.

"Arsenius _Jigger _is going to my supervisor. Can you believe it? He's probably the best known Potions expert in _Britain_ and he's going to be _my _supervisor!"

"I'm very happy for you," Harry chuckled. Albus had stayed on a complete high for a week afterward, pouring through his old Potions books, set on knowing everything in their well-worn pages. James was so thoroughly disgusted that he didn't talk to Albus until the day before he left for Mumbai.

Now the aged man was sitting in front of him. A rickety card table stood between them. As it was set directly on the rocky ground, it shifted at the slightest touch. They were in a magically expanded tent on one of the dig sites. "I don't feel good about this Harry."

"I know Arsenius. I wouldn't ask except I'm desperate. You must know how I feel. You've got Honorius. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I just don't know why you're so convinced that there's foul play. These books are extremely volatile at times. Albus knew that going into it. He could have just been careless or it could have been a stronger curse than we thought." To Harry's satisfaction, Arsenius looked skeptical even at his own words. Harry was getting tired of explaining what seemed so painfully obvious to him.

"You and I both know how good Albus is with curses Arsenius. We know perhaps better than anyone. Plus, he wasn't the only one who scanned them. Didn't anyone already research some in that collection?" Arsenius nodded slowly, massaging his temples.

"He's one of my best researchers. I know he's young but-"

"That's exactly right. He is young; he's altogether too trusting. I need to know that he is safe and the only way to do that is bring him back to England. Now, that's where you come in. He can give me cheek all the way to Sunday but you, he worships you Arsenius." Harry gazed imploringly at his old friend. He had joined the Ministry right after the war, working to train the aurors about dangerous potions. He had also become the head of the Historical Records Department. More importantly, this was the man who had been a friend and mentor to Harry at seventeen when he had felt so out of sorts as a new auror. Harry knew him to be a man of infinitely high ethics but he hoped, this once, he would slip a bit.

There was an internal battle behind his guarded expression. "Well," he began slowly and Harry knew he had won. "We do need someone back in England to organize and record our findings. I was going to ask Dawkins but as Albus has gotten hurt, maybe it's best to desk him. Plus, as an added bonus, I'll know the job will get done right." Harry grinned as Arsenius rationalized. He knew Albus would be upset and that he would guess that Harry was behind it but he didn't care. Albus would, at the very least, be safe.

A/N: Okay, I was planning on updating tomorrow but I got a snow day so here it is! I hope you like it and really hope that I get more reviews (though I am very happy with the two I got). I happen to know that a couple of you have favorited the fic without reviewing . . . you know who you are. All I'm going to say is that it would make my day if you reviewed. So long!


	3. Homecoming

Disclaimer: You know the drill; everything worth owning belongs to JK. Enjoy!

It was a tense couple of days as the Potters prepared to leave. Albus, after shouting himself hoarse, had opted for stony silence. The Healers didn't much like the idea of apparition, even if it was side-long, nor did they think flooing in Albus' condition was a good idea. So they were going by train to King's Cross Station where Ron would be waiting to pick them up. As Harry had anticipated, Albus knew he was behind the unwanted desking right away. Of course, because he did indeed worship the man, he didn't argue with Arsenius. He waited until his supervisor guiltily retreated to vent his anger.

"How could you?" Albus had hissed at his father, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't, Dad, just don't. I know you're behind this. You know, up till this point I never had any doubt about your ethics. I had always held you up on this pedestal but now, now you're just asking favors for your own gain, manipulating everyone who disagrees with you. Clearly the Ministry hasn't changed as much as you've said it has." Albus' words stung deeply. He didn't feel right about asking for favors but Albus could never know how different things were now. He had done what he'd done to save his son, not advance himself, not to usher in a new age of muggle-free carnage. Harry sighed.

"Albus, I know you're angry but-"

"You don't know! You have no idea how I feel right now!" Albus shouted hysterically. "Here I was finally, I was finally independent. I was finally something by myself. I wasn't famous for some stupid reason like having a famous father. People saw _me, _Albus Potter instead of Harry Potter's son. I was good at my job; I had a girlfriend. I was living my own bloody _life. _But no, you're right, you're always right. No one ever knows best; you have to poke your nose into _everyone's _business," Albus ended bitterly. Harry thought that was a bit harsh but at least partially understandable under the circumstances.

"It's not like you're a sodding stranger Albus. You are my son and like it or not, I have a, a duty to protect you."

"Yeah? Well at the moment I don't really want you as a father do I?" That was when the silence started. Albus hadn't spoken a word to either Harry or Ginny since. Harry couldn't help being the slightest bit bitter and resentful. He was just trying to do what was right and, like so many times before, it had blown up in his face. As much as he wanted to convince Albus that he _did _know what it felt like to want to be normal and not to be famous for some "stupid" reason, he knew his stubborn son wouldn't listen. The straw that broke the camels back, however, came the morning before they were set to leave. Madhavi came. She was dressed in a low-cut pink tank top and a pair of hole-filled jeans. Ginny tensed the moment she saw her.

"May I have a word alone with Albus?" she asked solemnly. Harry nodded quickly and ushered Ginny out of the hospital room.

"What'd you do that for?" Ginny asked in indignation, rubbing her arm.

"She wants to say goodbye Gin. We can give him that at least."

"What happened to not trusting anyone eh? She could be in there force-feeding him poison."

"I don't think it was Madhavi; she had plenty of opportunity to hurt him. They lived together didn't they? I don't think it was her. I think it was that other translator, Rajish. He looked mighty irritated when I went in to see Arsenius. He's the only one other than Madhavi who didn't go through the Ministry background check and he was one of the only ones who had access to the research room other than the crew."

"So why haven't you arrested him? Then we wouldn't be dealing with all of this mess!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't have enough evidence on him unfortunately. I'm having someone do a background check on him right now. I'm going to keep all of the doors open though. It really could have been anyone." Ginny was about to respond when a tearful Madhavi emerged, brushing her dark hair from her face. She swept past them as she let out a deep sniff. Ginny and Harry rushed into the room to find Albus looking glumly at the wall. They had never seen him look so dark.

"What happened darling?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside him and taking his hand. He pulled it away from her and glared at Harry.

"Maddy broke up with me. Are you happy now?" Albus spat.

"Oh, Al I'm sorry," Harry said honestly. "Why would she do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I'm leaving the country and she's finally seen what overprotective _prats_ I have for parents."

"Well, maybe it wasn't meant to be," Ginny reasoned. Harry noticed her brightened tone.

"There's always Liz Longbottom," Harry joked. Albus looked back at the wall, his jaw tensing. His profile was so familiar, so reminiscent of himself that Harry almost had to do a double take. Albus had always been so much like him. He was always first to blame himself, (when he wasn't blaming Harry that is), far too noble for his own good. It didn't help matters that he looked exactly like Harry had at his age.

The train ride was, if possible, even more awkward than their last few days in the hospital. Albus was secured in a bed, blankets wrapped tightly around him. As he hadn't gained full strength in his legs yet, Harry had levitated him into the train. He hadn't liked that one bit. Harry was painfully aware of Albus' frustration. He just didn't know what to do anymore. The only thing he knew for sure was that Albus would be safe back in England where he could keep an eye on him.

Though the train was magically powered to at least ten times the speed of a normal train, the trip still seemed to drag on forever. They arrived in London in the early evening to a steady drizzle. Ron was waiting at the station, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Harry levitated Albus out of the train and Ginny transfigured a ball of yarn into a muggle-style wheelchair.

Ron and Harry took care of the luggage and Ginny wheeled Albus through the barrier, out into the muggle-filled station. Ron, sensing the tension, didn't speak until they were safely in his flashy red sports car. "We're so glad you're okay Al. You had us rather worried for a tick. If you're feeling up to it, Mum wanted to have everyone over to dinner, that is, everyone who's not at Hogwarts." Albus tried to answer but Harry beat him to it.

"That sounds fine Ron. Let's just get the luggage back home and then we'll go. Do you want to floo or drive?"

"Oh, I'll drive. Hermione doesn't give me much chance without her in the car. She seems to think I'll do something stupid." Harry didn't say that he thought Hermione was probably right or that he had been hoping that Ron would opt for floo, giving him a chance to drive his own car. While Ginny and Ron took in the luggage and deposited most of it in Albus' room, Harry made a couple of modifications to the wheel chair. He wanted Albus to feel as independent as possible.

"See Al, it hovers now so all you have to do is fiddle with these buttons here," he gestured at the newly formed violet buttons on the right arm rest. Albus didn't say anything, purposefully turning his head away from his father. Harry groaned. "Al, you can't ignore me forever. You'll see someday that what I did was for the best. It was done out of love and-"

"Spare me," Albus quipped coldly. "I don't really much feel like going to the Burrow so I think I'll just stay here."

"Albus Severus Potter," Harry began, his voice deadly calm. Albus recognized that voice; it was the one Harry always used when he was at the end of his rope. It was a voice Albus had feared above all others through his childhood. "Your family has not seen you in over a year not to mention we thought for a few brief minutes that we had lost you entirely. You _will _go to dinner and you _will_ be civil. If you put even one toe out of line-" but Albus had hovered his way out of the room. Harry immediately regretted making the modifications.

The car ride to the Burrow was uncomfortable to say the least. Ron was a bit put off by Albus' new demeanor. He had always been the most even-keeled of the Potter children. He was not easily ruffled and didn't hold grudges long. That facet of his personality, however, seemed to have disappeared. Albus didn't say a word through the whole trip, ignoring Harry's every endeavor and civilized conversation. Ginny seemed almost close to tears. The sooner they got out of the car, the better.

They pulled up to the Burrow to see the family in its entirety standing out on the lawn. Fleur was trying to distract Bill from Teddy and Victoire who were playing footsy on the grass. Charlie had his arms wrapped around his long-time girlfriend Maureen who was looking at him adoringly. James was snogging Sophie, his girlfriend, shamelessly against the side of the house which didn't go unnoticed. Mrs. Weasley was looking at the two with disapproval. Rose was sitting cross-legged, a book in her hands. Hermione was talking animatedly with Percy who was being prodded by his youngest, Molly. Angelina and Audrey, George and Percy's respective spouses were shelling peas with their wands and Arthur was showing George's eldest Fred and Bill's second daughter, Dominique a new addition to his car.

Ron honked the horn and all eyes turned to them. Harry chanced a glance at Albus who had suddenly gone pale. Ron got out of the car first and Hermione walked over and gave him a kiss. Ginny got out next with the now shrunken wheelchair. She enlarged it and looked at the two imploringly. "Come on Al," Harry coaxed gently. Albus shook his head slowly, looking at his hands.

"I don't want them to see me like this Dad," he whispered. "Too much fuss, I, I can't, not like this."

"Come on Albus, it's your family. They won't care."

"Just get out, I have to do this myself," Albus breathed. Harry got out of the car and stood aside, pushing the wheelchair to the door. Albus pointed his wand at the wheelchair and it transformed into crutches. Harry bit back a groan. Albus struggled to hoist himself to his feet, sinking into the crutches. He grunted and wobbled dangerously. Harry lunged forward but Albus shook his head quickly, sending his father a warning look. He steadied himself and turned to the family who were all looking at him sympathetically. Even James had looked up from Sophie albeit grudgingly.

"Hi," Albus greeted lamely. It broke the flood gates though and the lot of them descended upon him. Harry looked on worriedly. He noticed the distinctly green pallor Albus had taken on. Less than two weeks before, he had been in a coma and at the moment, he looked it.

"We were so worried!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, embracing him tightly. He let out a slight groan and she released him. "You gave me such a fright! I looked at the clock and, well, I'm glad you're back."

"Indeed!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, warmly embracing his grandson. "But you look dead on your feet; let's get you inside. Harry followed the crowd inside, glad for a little respite from Albus' constant daggers. A large dinner followed, one that virtually incapacitated all involved. Afterward, they all sat around the living room, digesting. Harry must have dozed off for when he came to the sky had dimmed and the first stars had twinkled into being. He looked around the room and didn't see Albus. A sharp pang of panic went through him.

"What's up Dad?" James asked behind him. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"James, have you seen Albus?"

"Yeah, he went outside for some fresh air, why?"

"How long ago?" Harry asked quickly, standing up and gazing at his eldest intently.

"I don't know, around ten minutes ago. He left around the same time Sophie did." Harry walked swiftly out the door, followed closely by James.

"Albus!" Harry called, breaking into a jog.

"Dad, why are you so worried? He can't have gone far on those legs," James joked. Harry gave him a look that shut him up. He heard a slight moan from the garden. He hurried over and saw Albus splayed on the ground, groping for his wand which was just out of reach. His crutches lay at an odd angle.

"Have you fallen and can't get up Al?" James asked, chuckling. Albus groaned and buried his face in the grass.

"Can I not have one bloody moment's peace for Merlin's sake?"

"What happened?" Harry asked, bending down to examine him.

"What does it look like? I fell and my wand fell out of my pocket."

"You shouldn't have been using those bloody crutches. You know your legs aren't up to it at the moment."

"Of course not, because that would give me some power. This way all of the control is in your hands, how silly of me."

"That's enough Albus. I know you're upset with me; I'll deal with it. But you are weak and you are doing yourself a disservice. You will stop this foolishness right now. James, help me get him up. We're going home." With James' help, Harry got Albus up. "Hold on Albus," Harry ordered. With a wave of his wand, they were standing in the living room of Grimmauld Place.

A moment later, Harry realized why the Healers hadn't wanted Albus to apparate in his condition. Albus doubled over and lost his dinner. "Oh Al, I'm so sorry. Let me just get your mother." He sent his patronus to Ginny and a second later, she materialized beside him. They levitated Albus up the stairs and into his bed. Albus was too weak to protest.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. It's a bit shorter than the previous ones but I think it came to a close. REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Rosie

Disclaimer: You know the drill; whatever I don't own, JK Rowling does. Okay, that said, I had a bit of a brain fart. Rose wasn't supposed to be at the Burrow; so, for all intents and purposes, she wasn't there and will instead appear in this chapter. I hope you all will be able to adjust ;)

Albus did not leave his room the next day. In the spirit of prudence, Harry left him alone. Ginny was beside herself, however, and Harry didn't think he would be able to keep her out much longer. When he had envisioned having his whole family back in England, this hadn't been exactly what he'd had in mind. He was proud of Albus, more proud than he could say, but he hadn't liked Albus being so far away one bit. He had seen too much not to worry every second about his family's safety and having his son, who was just out of Hogwarts and still a child in Harry's eyes, half way across the world, completely out of his jurisdiction had taken some getting used to. When he was honest with himself, he had been waiting for something like this to happen. Despite all of Albus' assurances that everything was perfectly safe and Arsenius' oath that nothing would happen, Harry had been anticipating a crisis.

There had been a slew of curious and sympathetic floos throughout the day. Friends and co-workers had flooed, ostensibly, to ask if Albus was alright; Harry had a suspicion that they just wanted to confirm or disprove the rumors they had heard. He had had heard some of them too. Ron had overheard a man in the shop say that Albus had been struck silly by poisoned curry. Hermione had heard a young Ministry clerk say that he had been kidnapped by a Sufi mystic. Indeed, some of the well-wishers had seemed a bit disappointed that Albus was only bedridden and would make a full recovery.

Harry was set to return to the Ministry the next day and had received a note from his secretary with an update on the office. He was looking forward to getting back to work. There he wouldn't have to deal with Albus' constant animosity. However, a lot had piled up in his absence and, if Neil was to be trusted, he had ten new cases to look over.

By dinner time, Harry was more than a little worried about the lack of sound coming out of Albus' room. The boy could not have left the house without him knowing; Harry, anticipating Albus' desire to leave, had installed alarms. No, Albus had not tried to escape. Ginny obviously shared his worry and the two of them went up together, carefully pushing open the door to Albus' room. It looked the same as it had when Albus had left. There were still touches of his childhood scattered about.

His favorite stuffed animal, a Hungarian Horntail Charlie had given him for his first Birthday, lay on the dresser behind a picture of Albus and Rose on Rose's seventh Birthday. They had their skinny arms wrapped around each other and were grinning at the camera, waving madly. Rose's brilliant red hair hung in pigtails by her face. She had the same brilliant eyes as Ron did but had inherited Hermione's slightly oversized front teeth. Albus looked much the same, if not a little more scrawny. A signed Chudley Cannons poster hung on his wall beside a peeling image of the Weird Sister Albus had found in Ginny's old school trunk ("You _really _listened to the Weird Sisters Mum? And all this time I didn't think you were cool").

His old school books were organized on his shelf, some more well-worn than others. His Potions books were nearly falling apart. His first potions set, a gift from Percy, was organized on his desk, meticulously cleaned. The walls were still the same deep green, the carpet was still soft and stained with spilt potions ingredients but it felt _different_. It was like walking into a museum. Suddenly, after so many years, it felt forbidding and remote. It didn't feel like their child's room anymore. Harry shivered slightly and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

Albus was sleeping in his bed, the tray of lunch Kreacher had brought up untouched on his bedside table. He looked so peaceful that for a moment, Harry forgot what had transpired and, even if only for a second, he was taken back to Albus' childhood, when everything had seemed so simple. "It will be okay," Ginny whispered, reading his mind. "He won't stay mad forever."

"I know," Harry sighed, squeezing her arm. "But he's not ours anymore; he's all grown up."

"Maybe not all grown up. He will always be our son . . . whether he likes it or not. Well, I'm glad he's sleeping at any rate. He needs a good long rest. When is he supposed to go into work?"

"Arsenius said whenever he's ready. I can bring some of it home tomorrow and let him do with it what he will."

"Good, I don't want him to overexert himself."

"I'd like to see him try, what with you watching over him," Harry smirked. "You're worse than Madam Pomfrey sometimes."

"I learned from the best; my mother could run circles around Madame Pomfrey any day of the week." Ginny chuckled, leading Harry away from Albus' room. "Anyway, I know something that will cheer him up."

"What is that?" Harry asked, interested.

"Rose is back."

Rose and Albus had been best friends their entire life. To many people's surprise, they were more the exception than the rule as far as Weasley cousins were concerned. Of course, they were all friendly to each other but Albus and Rose had something special. They complemented the other in a way very reminiscent of their parents. Rose had inherited her mother's brains but also her father's obstinacy and pig-headedness, a very dangerous combination. She had done well in school but lacked the drive to satisfy and please that had spurred her mother to perfection. In the subjects she did not find interesting she showed little effort. Albus on the other hand got nearly perfect marks in every subject. He had been compared to his Aunt Hermione on more than one occasion.

Once Rose decided what she wanted to do, she threw herself into her studies, showing off her keen intellect that would later win over her future employers. She had decided to become a journalist in her sixth year, oddly enough the same year she and Albus had had their first big falling out. They didn't speak for over three months, the longest three months in either of their lives. But by seventh year, they were back to normal much to their parents' relief. Ron, thinking that Rose would follow in her godmother's footsteps had become excited, envisioning free Chudley Cannons season tickets. Rose broke the news to him over a Butter Beer and an early Birthday present of two sets of season tickets.

Just as Albus had taken a job as far away from London as he could find, Rose flew the coupe as well. She had become an International Correspondent with the Daily Prophet. She had been all over the world, even stopping in on her dear cousin when they were doing a cover on the International Wizards Forum in Mumbai a few months before. Everyone knew that the best way to improve Albus Potter's mood was a visit from his favorite cousin.

Harry left for work early the next morning, stopping in on his son briefly to say goodbye. Albus had pretended to sleep. A few hours later, Albus heard a knock on his door. "Go away for Merlin's sake. I don't want to talk to you right now." He grumbled, sinking deeper into his covers. The door opened anyway and he turned to glare at the person entering.

"Don't give me that look you great prat!" Rose ordered, grinning. Albus felt a wide smile spread over his face.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed, attempting to push himself out of bed.

"No, don't get up. I'm under strict orders and you look like a feather could knock you off your feet anyway." Rose hastened good naturedly. She crossed the room and sat down beside his bed. "I came as soon as I could Al. You look like shit by the way."

"Thanks," Albus sneered, the smile not leaving his lips. She was tan, her face even more freckly than normal. Her once fly-away, bushy hair now hung in perfect auburn ringlets around her shoulders, pulled back by a pair of posh, black sunglasses. She was wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and a loose white tunic that made her skin stand out all the more. "How have you been Rosie?" Albus asked, happy for the first time since he had been admitted to the hospital.

"Good, we just finished doing a story in Sierra Leon. I learned a bit of Krio."

"Let's hear it then."

"Okay, wɔwɔ lɛk babu we de sɔk lɛm," she finished, blushing a little.

"And what did that mean?" Albus asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Albus, you need to get your mind out of the gutter. Actually, it was very appropriate."

"What did it mean?" Albus asked again, choking back a laugh.

"It _meant _ugly as a chimpanzee sucking a lime." Albus burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"I know! It's one of the few phrases I actually remembered. Our liaison and translator Allie taught it to me."

"Ah, that's classic."

"How about you? Have you learned any Hindi phrases?" Albus shook his head.

"Maddy tried to teach me some but I'm bullocks at languages." His smile faded suddenly.

"Oh Al, Aunt Ginny told me. I'm really sorry."

"I just don't know _why _Rosie. I know I got pulled away but we had talked about me leaving. I was so sure that, I just hate this. Was it me?"

"Ah Al, don't beat yourself up. It couldn't have been you . . . Hey, do you want to go out for a drink?" Albus must have looked skeptical for she pushed on. "Do you know how many free drinks we could get with you in a wheelchair? Seriously, you need it love."

"It's only eleven o'clock."

"It's five o'clock somewhere. Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Do you think you'd be able to spring me from this prison cell?" Albus mused, looking around at the walls. Rose grinned and flicked her wand at the shrunken wheelchair which was sitting by his bed.

"Come on, up you get."

"I'm not dressed yet," Albus admitted, blushing.

"Easily rectified. What do you want to wear?"

"There's a pair of jeans in the dresser, second drawer and a Heidelberg Harriers t-shirt in the first drawer." Rose gave him a withering look.

"You know the only reason to you _allege_ to like that team is because that little German exchange student, what was her name, Gertrude, gave it to you."

"Her name was Heidi and there _are_ teams other than the Cannons you know, teams that actually _win _occasionally."

"And to think, I was trying to help you." Rose glared at him.

"Just help me into my chair and I'll get my clothes myself."

"Nope, I can't have you going and doing yourself in." Rose quipped, shutting his dresser and throwing his clothes over.

"Do you mind?" Albus asked, his eyebrows raised. Rose rolled her eyes but turned her back none-the-less.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before you know. I've known you my whole life." Albus didn't answer, pulling his pajama top off and pulling on the t-shirt. He struggled a bit with the jeans but eventually cleared his throat. Rose turned back around and helped him into his chair.

"Now, how do you propose we get past my mum?"

"She trusts me," Rose answered simply, hovering him down the stairs. Ginny was in the office, typing away on her new computer. "Aunt Ginny, Albus and I are going out for a drink. We'll be back later." Without waiting for a reply, she pushed Albus out of the door, flicking her wand to lift the charms Harry had put in place.

They got to a muggle pub in town, the one they had escaped to during many an over-crowded holidays. Rose looked around and caught sight of a gaggle of blond girls. She positioned herself and Albus at a nearby table and elbowed Albus in the ribs. He doubled over and groaned. One of the girls looked up. "Aww!" she burst out, a look of such intense sympathy on her face it nearly made Rose sick. Blond-Bobblehead walked over to their table.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked, her voice high-pitched and irritating. She was wearing a denim miniskirt and a violent pink tube top. She smacked her bubblegum loudly.

"Fine," Albus grunted, rubbing his ribs.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"No, I'm his sister," Rose cut in before Albus could answer. "I'm afraid I'm the only family Tom's got left."

"Oh, that's so sad!" the blond exclaimed, motioning her ilk over.

"This is Tom, he's an orphan," she explained, garnering many more "awws" and sympathetic stares. "This is Cookie, Gracie, Lulu and I'm Tammy. How long have you been in a wheelchair?"

"He's been in there his whole life. He's never felt what it's like to run through a meadow or play a game of football . . . He's just been stuck in that chair," Rose said swiftly, casting her eyes to Albus for good measure."

"That's just awful!" Cookie said, twisting a strand of her bleach-blond hair around her finger. "Let me buy you a drink."

"No me!"

"No me!"

"I found him, it should be me!"

Rose gave Albus a self-satisfied look; Albus rolled his eyes. Rose would do absolutely _anything _for a free drink.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry, Harry was receiving some very interesting news. "So, what you're saying is that someone saw a mysterious man at the complex on the day of the attack and nobody told me? Not after the scores of interviews I conducted?" Harry burst out angrily. Gawain Robards, one of his oldest aurors was not shaken.

"Well, the little shit didn't tell me straight away. He seemed a bit scared, to tell you the truth, seemed to think you'd make a return."

Harry gave a hollow laugh. "Wonder what could have given him that idea. I never really trusted Rajish. Has anything come up on his record?"

"No, no connection to England at all. He didn't like Albus but I don't think his dislike ran deep enough to try to kill him."

"Why didn't he like Albus?" Harry asked.

"Well, apparently, Albus kept calling him in. He said he had a kid at home and Albus didn't ever let him leave early, always kept him a bit over. He seemed to think that Albus favored Madhavi Palekar over him."

"That's not enough for murder is it?" Harry asked, massaging his temples. Robards shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think it probably has to do more with this mysterious guy."

"Did you finish the background check on Madhavi?"

"Yes, nothing. She's the daughter of an Indian healer, father's unknown. She's never been to England before and she doesn't have any other spots on her record."

"Thanks Gawain. I really appreciate your hard work; you saved me these past couple of weeks."

"Don't worry about it Harry, Merlin knows I know what's it's like with kids. You'd do the same for me."

"Of course, now why don't you call it a day, go see your wife?" Harry smiled wearily and Robards left. It was three hours before Harry returned home. He was surprised to find Albus actually smiling as he sliced thick slices of bread with his wand. James was leaning against the kitchen counter telling him a joke, avoiding any manual labor as usual. The reason for Albus' cheerfulness was stirring a pot on the stove. "Hello Rose! How are you?" Harry asked. She turned and gave him a hug.

"I'm good Uncle Harry, really good."

"How was Africa?"

"Oh, it was great. We got a lot of work done though I haven't gotten anything published yet."

"Well, I have no doubts that we'll soon see your byline. It's only a matter of time. I am glad you're back though. Is it just you or-"

"My parents are in the sitting room with Aunt Ginny." Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch, chatting with Ginny about Lily's and Hugo's upcoming graduation from Hogwarts.

"-always thought Lily would be an excellent Auror," Hermione was telling Ginny.

"Not a chance," Harry said quickly. "I've avoided it thus far and I don't want to break the record." Hermione and Ron looked up. Ginny crossed the room and gave him a quick kiss. "Albus seems a bit different," he mused.

"Rose is a god sent. I'm glad she could make it back."

"It's about bloody time," Ron grumbled. "They've had her all over the globe for the past three months. They work her too hard and I've half a mind to go and tell them wh-"

"You will do no such thing," Hermione cut in. "She's a new employee and I for one am glad they are utilizing her so fully."

"When I first started at the Prophet I was out on assignment every other day and that was just Quidditch," Ginny reasoned.

"So what are we eating for dinner?" Harry interrupted, his stomach governing his mind for the moment.

"Rosie wanted to make some stew she'd had in Morocco. She won't tell us how she got the recipe but it _smells_ good at least," Hermione explained.

"It should be ready any minute but we're waiting for Sophie." Ron commented mildly, shooting a look at Ginny whose ears had gone read and lips pursed.

"I still can't believe James is dating Dennis Creevey's _daughter_. It doesn't seem like he should be old enough to have a daughter James' age."

"She's not James' age. She's a gold digging little-"

"Gin, in order for her to be a gold digger there has to be at least a moderate amount of _gold _to speak of. Anyway, she's only a year younger." Harry tried to bite back his laughter. Ginny huffed but didn't say any more. They only had to wait a few more minutes before Sophie arrived and Rose hurried them all into the dining room. The mysterious stew tasted very good, especially with the wine Ron had brought and large slices of crusty bread. As they all ate, Harry looked around the table; this _had _been what he'd had in mind.

A/N: I know it's a bit late but I've been busy. I don't know if I'll get the next chapter up this weekend as I'm going to go hear CLINTON AND OBAMA speak!!!!!!! I'm a bit excited. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and whether or not you did, please REVIEW!!!!!!!

Love y'all to pieces,

Liz


	5. A Bad Boy Goes Home

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. Everything that doesn't belong to me belongs to JK (aka anything worth owning). Enjoy and REVIEW!!

Albus Severus Potter was a good boy. He had been a good boy as long as he could remember. He had been a good boy at four when he was found sobbing in a closet because he had cracked a vase. He had been a good boy at seven when he had stayed put in the middle of the cereal isle of the super market, even when his father didn't come back for a whole hour ("You didn't have to _stand _the whole time Al!"). He had been a good boy at eleven, twelve, all the way through Hogwarts and beyond. I suppose that is why no one, least of all Albus himself, expected he'd return from his research trip any less a good boy than when he had left over a year before. But change is inevitable.

Albus lay on his bed, tossing a Quaffle up to the ceiling. "Bang" he relished in each sound of the ball slamming against the plaster. He hoped his parents could hear. He could tell he had changed. He had gone to India a naïve, eager-to-please child and had come back a surly, obstinate, and, well he had _thought _he was an adult. If the whole mess had happened only a few months before, he would have come back to England, embarrassed, but complacent. That was before Madhavi. With her, he had finally felt like a grown up. Then in swooped his father as usual and took over. He groaned and turned over.

He had been home for two weeks, two long weeks. And the worst thing of all was that Rose was going back on assignment the next day. She was the only one he could really talk to. There was James but his elder brother took very little seriously and had always made him feel silly and inadequate. Then there was Teddy but he was a bit tied up with his new wife and Albus had a suspicion that he and Victoire would be increasing their family very soon. He smirked despite himself. Teddy married, with a baby on the way, he was so old!

He pushed himself out of his bed and grabbed his crutches which were resting against the chair. Grunting, he pushed himself to his feet and hobbled over to the closet. He pulled out a button down linen shirt, his favorite pair of jeans and his potions ingredient boxers (a Christmas from Rose). He sat on the desk and pulled off his Donaghan Tremlett t-shirt revealing his thin but muscular torso. Maddy has always liked his abs. He pulled on the shirt and was immediately overcome with the scent of lavender and sage perfume, her favorite called _Arabian Nights_. His eyes prickled and he brought the shirt up to his nose, breathing deeply. It was silly really, to cry over a shirt but he missed her.

He carefully slid the shirt into his desk drawer, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. It wouldn't due to smell like her all day. Instead be picked out a cotton tunic and pulled it over his head. It was soft and well worn and so achingly familiar that Albus nearly started crying again. It had been the first thing he'd bought in Mumbai because Madhavi had said in passing that she thought it was nice. They hadn't been dating then.

Holding onto the desk with one hand, he pulled off his boxers. He had always been too _tall_ and lanky but he had gained some muscle during the research trip. Maddy liked men with a little meat. Just as he was pulling up his jeans, the door opened to a very disgruntled Harry Potter. "Oi!" Albus exclaimed, trying to pull up his jeans and hop toward the door to close it at the same time. He tripped and Harry rushed forward.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, offering his son a hand and trying hard not to laugh.

"Get out!" Albus barked, pushing himself up, holding his jeans up with one hand. Harry, blushing profusely, backed out of the room. A flair of pain shot up Albus' leg and he had to bite his fist to keep from crying out. He hopped to the bed and sank down, closing his eyes and grimacing. A knock sounded at the door.

"Al, I'm sorry, could I come in?" Harry asked tentatively. Albus gave a noncommittal grunt that his father took as a "sure, be my guest!" The aging auror stepped in, rubbing his scar. The years had taken their toll. His face was marked with more smooth scars that, although not quite as marked at Mad-Eye's, garnered a fairly similar response. He had wrinkles around his eyes and in the corners of his mouth and his once raven-black hair was peppered with gray, as was his newly acquired beard.

"What do you want?" Albus asked tersely.

"Are you okay? You look like your leg is bothering you. Do you need more potion or maybe the wheelchair again?"

Albus glared at him. "I'm fine," he forced through gritted teeth.

"Okay, if you're sure. . ." Harry sounded skeptical but barreled on, finally getting to the topic for which he stormed in in the first place. "I'm just wondering what this is?" he held out a piece of parchment with the Ministry seal in the corner, his face going stern.

"That is an application," Albus replied simply, looking at his father defiantly.

"I bloody well know it's an application Albus!"

"How did you get your hands on it? Threaten to fire anyone, use your big strong muscles to intimidate a secretary?" Albus flicked his wand at his crutches which zoomed toward him.

"Albus do not test me."

"Can you hear yourself? Do you hear the words that are coming out of your fucking mouth? Do I have to ask permission for _everything_? It's none of your bloody business," he said as he heaved himself up, wincing but holding his tongue.

"There is an ongoing investigation about your attack Albus. You were going to just leave the country without telling anyone while a murderer is on the loose, on the hunt for your blood! Do know how stupid that is?"

"It was a mistake on my part. When are you going to just accept that? I made a _mistake _and believe me, I am paying for it." He moved quickly out of the bedroom and onto the landing, Harry was quick on his tail.

"You know it wasn't a mistake Albus. We're trying to narrow down who did this but until that time you are _not _going anywhere."

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Albus asked, not turning around. Losing his temper, Harry flicked his wand at his son who froze in mid-step.

"I just want to protect you," he murmured desperately. Why couldn't people understand that? Why didn't people realize he was just trying to keep them safe? Sighing, he released the freezing charm and Albus staggered forward.

"I don't need your protection. I am an adult and I am going out with Rose," Albus finished icily before making his way down the stairs. Harry didn't attempt to follow him. Rose was in the hallway, chatting with Ginny.

"What's up with you Al?" Rose asked, grinning at him.

"'S nothing. Let's go."

"Okay," Rose replied uncertainly.

"Don't be back late Albus dear," Ginny shouted after them. Once they were outside, Rose turned on him.

"What happened Al?" Al hurried down the street, trying to suppress his pent-up frustration. She hurried to catch up with him. He looked fixedly in front of him. "Come on Al, let's go somewhere where we can talk," she said breathlessly, jogging at his side.

"I don't want to bloody talk!" Albus yelled. "That's all anyone does is talk, talk, talk and meddle in things that are none of their business! I don't want to fucking talk! I want to get drunk, I want to get shit-faced, pissed, whatever the hell you want to call it but I do _not _want to talk."

"Okay," Rose replied cautiously, looking around to see if anyone had heard. "We'll go to The Roach." The Roach was not the pub's actual name, in fact, it had a rather cutesy name that Rose could never seem to remember, suppressed it from her memory is probably most likely. They referred to it as the Roach because it was not the most cleanly place, to put it kindly. But it had cheep firewhisky and nobody bothered anyone.

Wordlessly, the two apparated and reappeared a moment later in the dingy, dark pub. Without a word, Albus hobbled across the room to the bar. "Firewhisky," he spoke quickly and banged down a couple of Knuts. The bartender, a large brutish man with a shiny, bald head, took and examined the coins before shoving them into the pocket of his over-large, grease stained trousers. He pulled a dusty shot glass from the shelf and filled it to the brim with firewhisky. Rose ordered a butterbeer and sat beside Albus who had his fingers wrapped around the top glass. He was staring intently at the amber liquid, blinking too quickly.

"Albus . . . " she began, resting a hand on his shoulder. He downed the shot and brushed her hand away. "Albus, not everything can be solved with firewhisky. Your problems will still be there in the morning when you come to, along with a mammoth headache. Remember after, after Scorpius and I broke up when I drank a whole bottle of firewhisky and ended up passed out on Uncle George's front stoop?" Albus grunted angrily. It was a subject Rose seldom broached. It had been a short-lived rebellion, ending in tears on both sides (Scorpius because Albus had broken his nose). "I know it's hard but I won't be here tomorrow and I know you don't want to talk to anyone else so just tell me what's wrong with you."

Albus beckoned for another drink and placed a pile of coins on the table. He downed another shot and, to Rose's shock, he began to cry. Albus was usually rather guarded with his feelings. He didn't like for people to see him as weak, least of all his family. Anger she could take; she had dealt with her father's on more than one occasion, but crying was a different game of Quidditch entirely. He buried his head in his arms, his shoulder shaking uncontrollably. "Everything's f-f-falling apart. I, I just m-m-miss her so much."

"Oh Al."

"I don't understand!" he exclaimed, banging his fist on the bar, earning a few disgruntled looks from the other patrons. "I thought she w-w-w-was the one, you know? I was going to _marry _her."

"Marry her? Al you only knew her for a couple of months."

"It, it was this one time, we thought she was, that she was pregnant and we talked about it and decided that if she was, w-w-we would get married. And now she's gone, my job is gone and I just feel . . . gone." Rose rubbed his back slowly. "I've lost her . . ." Albus whispered, a far-away look coming into his eyes.

"It will get better. Soon you'll be back at work and out of your parents' house and everything will be better. It just happened a couple of weeks ago so what you're feeling is completely normal."

"I am just so mad at Dad," Albus said softly as if he didn't really believe it. "I've never been so mad at anyone in my entire life. I wish Maddy _had_ been pregnant. He couldn't have hauled me away then! I'd still be there and-"

"You really think that would have stopped him?" Rose asked, snorting. "He would have just brought Maddy with you and the two of you would be sleeping in your room. Your mum would be criticizing everything about her. Grandmum would be giving you lectures about banging her before you got married. Can you imagine James?" Despite himself, Albus snorted.

"Forget my room, Mum'd make her sleep in the garden shed." Rose nudged him playfully.

"There it is, the smile I was looking for. It will get better you know. I'll be back in a month or so to see Hugo and Lily graduate." Albus nodded and beckoned for another firewhisky. Just because he had talked didn't mean he couldn't get pissed.

Rose had to take Albus home through side-long. "Come on Al, just a few more steps and you'll be in your bed."

"D-dya know what I think?" Albus slurred.

"Hmm."

"I think that banana is the funniest word don't you? Buh-nah-nuh," he collapsed into uncontrollable giggles.

"Almost there Al, just one more step," Rose pulled him up and rung the doorbell. Harry opened the door a minute later, his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry Uncle Harry but I have to leave at five tomorrow morning and I've yet to pack," she apologized, passing Albus off. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks Al."

"What! You can't leave!" Albus exclaimed, falling against his father's arm. "We didn't find the bananas Rosie. Who will I find the bananas with?" Rose chuckled.

"Just wait and we'll find the bananas when I get back." She gave him a quick embrace before apparating.

"What have you been drinking Albus?" Harry asked, choking at his son's breath.

"Firewhisky, jusabit of firewhisky," he answered, tottering dangerously. The crutches had been forgotten at the pub. "Odo was so brave and true, never balked when they said boo," Albus sang at the top of his lungs.

"Shh, Albus, let's get you to bed."

"Bed!? How about another glass of firewhisky, whaddoyasay?"

"I say firewhisky is the last thing you need," Harry replied, helping Albus up the stairs. It was slow work what with Albus' injured legs and drunken jelly-limbs. Once in Albus' room, Harry helped him to the bed. Albus fell asleep almost immediately and Harry stood back. He tucked the covers around him, pushing back his raven bangs with the tips of his fingers. It seemed like yesterday, when Albus' cry had first rent the air. He had been so nervous, even after James. Albus had been so small and frail, so perfect. He had had jet black hair even then. "Good night my boy, my sweet boy," he murmured before leaving the room. If only he could have frozen time right there, before the walls broke and everything was turned upside down.

Rose had been right, he did have a massive headache the next morning. In his weakened state, he couldn't even properly transfigure new crutches, settling on an old walking stick he had found on a family vacation to Peru four years before. When he stumbled into the kitchen, his parents, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, James, and Sophie were sitting down to pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Good morning!" James greeted brightly and loudly.

"Shut up," Albus hissed, glaring at James. He fell down into an empty chair. Harry pushed over a glass of something that looked mildly like troll bogeys. He recognized it immediately though from his many . . . many drunken escapades. He downed the glass and breathed a sigh of relief. He piled pancakes on his plate and began eating voraciouslsy. Getting pissed had helped a bit. He even managed to make somewhat civil conversation for the first time since he had been home. Harry left to finish some work at the office with a wide smile on his face. Unfortunately, that smile would fade before the day was over.

After taking a shower, getting dressed and transfiguring some proper crutches, Albus sat down at his desk to start pouring through the massive pile of work Arsenius had sent to the office. He had just pulled out his quill when there came a sharp knock on the window. He looked up to see Madhavi's very familiar brown owl, Chalta. He got up quickly and opened the window. He almost hurt the poor animal as he pulled the letter off of her. She nipped his finger angrily and flew back out the window. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_My darling Albus,_

_I miss you more than I can say. I thought this would make it easier for you to leave since you had no choice and that it would please your parents but I can't stand it anymore. I see you everywhere and even started crying over one of your old shirts. I know your house is closed to floo so I'm at the Leaky Cauldron. Meet me there at 1:30. I love you and cannot wait to kiss you again._

_Yours Always,_

_Madhavi_

She missed him! Albus felt a bubble of happiness grow inside of him. She loved him and missed him and was at the Leaky Cauldron. He could go back with her and they could forget any of this had ever happened. He looked at his wrist watch. It was already 1:10; he didn't have much time. He hurried around the room, stuffing things half-hazardly into a duffle bag. In ten minutes, he was ready. He shrunk the bag and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans before apparating.

He searched the room for her and finally, there she was looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She had curled her long raven hair and it hung in soft waves down her back. She was wearing a soft, white dress and a pair of smple sandals. She exuded such an air of careless beauty that it took Albus' breath away. He hobbled to her side and she looked up, her almond eyes glowing. She stood and pulled him into the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

"Oh I missed you," he breathed, steadying himself. "Let's go, let's leave. I have everything I need." His voice cracked desperately and she looked to him with concern and love dripping from her eyes.

"What about your family? I thought we could stay here for a while. Maybe your family would actually learn to-"

"No, let's go back home," Albus interrupted, intoxicated by her. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, let's go home."

A/N: I know it's a bit late and a bit shorter than the ones before but it's the best I can do at the moment. I really should have been doing my History midterm so reward my procrastination with REVIEWS! Thank you to all who did for the last chapter. I appreciated it more than you can know. On a side note, Hillary was AMAZING! I hope all you of-age US-ers vote/voted in your primary. Have a happy week.


	6. Sweet Betrayal

Disclaimer: You know the drill. All things that do not belong to me belong to JK Rowling (aka: almost everything). Just so you know, I think this is the second-to-last chapter (there may be another chapter or so and maybe an epilogue). Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Albus immediately relaxed in the familiar surroundings. The flat was the same, just as neat, just as warm. The frilly, girly throw pillows were still in the same place and everything smelled of spices. He didn't get a chance to reminisce long however as Madhavi was on him the next second. Caught off guard, he fell onto the couch almost gasping at her passion. She was on top of him and her shirt was off in a matter of seconds. He rested his hand on the small of her back, shivering at the feel of her warm skin. She leaned forward and began kissing him more passionately and with more vigor than she ever had before. It took Albus' breath away; it felt like their first time and it was _great_.

An hour later, Madhavi was in the kitchen, ladling out his favorite curry. He had his feet up on the coffee table, naked except for a strategically placed throw pillow (the "manliest" one of course). She walked in a moment later with a tray, as fully clad as Albus. "Here, let me help," he hastened, attempting to stand.

"No, you're hurt! Let me nurse you a bit." Relishing in her presence, he consented, resting back against the cushions. She handed him a bowl and they both tucked in eagerly, shooting bashful glances at each other every so often.

"It's even better than I remembered," Albus murmured, taking a large bite and grinning at her.

"What is?" she asked coquettishly, draping her long leg over his lap.

"The curry," he replied with a wink, leaning in and kissing her again. Her company was so much more exhilarating than the company of his family. He felt alive again, independent and grown up. While our families love us unconditionally, they tend to see us as what we _were_, never for a minute noticing who we have _become_. This had been a resounding truth for Albus who had seen a great change in himself over his year abroad, but after being forced back to England, everything had gone back to the way it had been when he had been in school. His parents were the same over-protective gits they had always been; James was still the irritatingly cocky "man's man". The only difference was that Albus no longer fit comfortably into his role as complacent "good boy" and the balance that had existed in the Potter home had been knocked off kilter.

"What are you thinking about?" Madhavi asked, nuzzling against his chest.

"You," Albus answered simply. "It's always you," he replied, running his fingers through her hair. Content just to be in her presence, Albus fell silent and, in only a few minutes, he fell asleep. The stress and torment of the past few weeks caught up with him and the couch was so soft and familiar, Madhavi felt so good against him . . .

Meanwhile, things weren't going so well for Harry Potter. He had gotten to the office, only to be run down by Gawain Robards. The old auror's face was tight and the look of relief that flooded his features upon seeing Harry hinted at the fact that he had been trying to reach him for some time. "Harry!"

"What is it?" Harry asked quickly; this did not bode well.

"It's this," he thrust a piece of parchment into Harry's hands. Harry looked down and tried hard to discern Robards' chicken scratch.

"Wait, I'm confused," Harry began, screwing up his eyes. "What does Rodolphus Lestrange have to do with anything? He's still in Azkaban." With a huff of irritation, Robards yanked the parchment from Harry's hands.

"Not _Rodolphus _Lestrange. I'm talking about his brother-"

"Rabastan," Harry interjected. "He was released last year."

"Yes, on a whim I started researching all of the Death Easters who had been released from Azkaban in the last two years. Funny thing about Rabastan," the two began walking briskly toward Harry's office. "Right before the second war ended, Rabastan spent some time in India, Mumbai to be exact, and in whose house do you think he stayed?" Harry's eyes went large and Robards pressed forward. "A healer named Sonali Palekar. We don't have any concrete evidence but the dates of his stay coincide with Madhavi's birthdate so-"

"Madhavi is the daughter of a Death Eater," Harry breathed. "Why didn't this show up in the original search?"

"Well, we only know anything because of the letters between Rabastan and Rodolphus so it's not something connected with Madhavi's file." Harry nodded. Well, at least he knew and Albus was safe. Just as the thought entered his head, Ginny's Patronus galloped into the room.

"Harry! Albus is gone. Come home quickly!" The blood drained from Harry's face.

"I'm going home to see what's what but I want a squad fully mobilized by the time I get back," Harry ordered, his voice shaking. Robards' looked grave but said nothing, only nodding. Harry spun on the spot and reappeared in Grimmauld Place. Ginny was being fore-fed tea by Hermione while Ron was pacing the room. James was standing stock-still, not knowing quite what to do. Ginny looked up as Harry entered the kitchen and flung herself on him. She had a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. "What is that?" he asked quickly. Ginny handed it to him, biting her lip.

"I swear, if he's just gone for a romp I will tear him limb from limb," she said shakily. "He didn't tell anyone that he was leaving and we checked at the Leaky Cauldron and he's not there. Hannah did see-"

"Oh no," Harry murmured, sinking into a nearby chair. The letter was the one Madhavi had sent only a few hours before.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We've just discovered a possible link between Madhavi and Rabastan Lestrange. We think he might be her father," Harry replied, running a hand weakly over his face. Ginny let out a strangled cry and James visibly paled.

"Is there anything you want us to do Harry?" Hermione asked, retaining her composure though her face had gone a few shades paler.

"I'll need all the information you can find on Rabastan Lestrange, anything you can pull up and Ron, I know you're no longer an-"

"Don't worry mate, I'm right behind you," Ron finished. Harry nodded curtly.

"What about me?" James asked, stepping forward with grim determination.

"You keep your mother-"

"I'm going with you," Ginny put in quickly.

"Ginny, I'm only taking along trained aurors. This is a highly volatile situation and-"

"He's my son too," she stated quietly, studying her hands.

"I know Gin, I know but I can't be worrying about you or James while I'm worried about Al, I just can't."

"So it's fair that I have to worry about the two of you?" Ginny asked, her face flushing with anger.

"This is my _job _Ginny! Listen, Al will probably be in a bad way so I need you to make sure that St. Mungo's is ready for us. I will stay in constant contact."

"I can't _believe _you are leaving me behind again!"

"I don't have time for this Ginny, every second, every second we wait is another minute Lestrange could be torturing, and, and _killing _our son. Hermione's not going."

"Fine!" Ginny huffed. Though Harry knew with absolute certainty that it was not _fine_, he took this as a cue for him to leave. He and Ron apparated to the auror department where there was a rush of activity. A squad of Harry's best aurors, including Teddy Lupin, was clicking on various instruments. Harry and Ron jogged over to them. Robards looked up.

"Albus got a letter from Madhavi this morning," Harry began.

"Merlin," Robards breathed.

"They were seen at the Leaky Cauldron," Ron added.

"I think they went back to Mumbai. Every second counts here. Do we have Madhavi's address; it seems like just as good a place as any to start looking." Robards nodded. "Good, we'll pull out in five minutes." Teddy tossed Ron and Harry a pack including a protective cloak, a surveillance eye (a patented WWW invention which allowed all those wearing one to look through the others' eyes.) and a spare wand.

In five minutes, they all had the location and were geared up to leave. "Good luck and stick together until told otherwise," Robards said, Harry having momentarily lost his voice.

When Albus awoke, he was bound and on his back on a cold, cement floor. He looked around but it was dark; everything was dark. He was still naked and shivering. What the _hell _was going on? He tried to move but he had been put in a full body bind. He didn't have his wand and he didn't know where he was. In short, he was screwed. He strained his ears for some sound of movement. He could hear a vague, indistinct bustle from overhead but nothing to give him even a clue as to where he was.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that he was in a small basement room. A water heater stood against the opposite wall and a door to his left. He felt weak and cold and scared. He had not told anyone where he was going though he was sure his father would find out soon. But how would he guess where he was, even if he could find Madhavi? Madhavi! A jolt of panic went through him. If this was where he was, where was she? What had they done to her? He tried with all of his might to throw off the body-bind but to no avail.

The auror squad assembled silently outside of Madhavi's flat, all but Harry out of sight. Harry wrapped on the door sharply, his wand at the ready. Madhavi answered the door, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. "May I help you Mr. Potter?" she asked coolly.

"Where is Albus?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"He's not here," she answered simply.

"Do you know where he is? The proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron saw the two of you apparate together."

"Yes, I know where he is but you're not going to be able to take your little aurors with you. They want only you."

"What have you done with my son?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. All of his fears were confirmed and he felt corrosive loathing bubble up inside of him for the snake of a woman standing before him.

"If you want to see your son, you will grab hold of this right now," she ordered in a low voice, lifting up a small jewelry box. Harry's instincts kicked in and he grabbed hold. Immediately, they were spinning wildly through space, going Merlin knows where. All Harry could think about was Albus' safety and getting him home. They finally stopped in a small, cramped living room. Harry could hear voices coming from the opposite room. He looked around slowly, wondering where they could be hiding Al. Madhavi spoke in a loud clear voice, causing Harry to jump. "I've got him; he's here! He's alone." A group of three men stepped into the room. Harry recognized Rabastan immediately. The other two were easily identifiable from their trial pictures: Thorfinn Rowle and Lawrence Jugson.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't all-mighty Potter. What a pleasure to see you again," Rabastan hissed. Harry's eyes narrowed, holding his wand at the ready. He had once fought five men at once. Three, one being as stupid as Jugson, would pose no problem. What he needed was to know Albus was alright.

"Lestrange, you're looking well. I see Azkaban has taken years _of _your life."

"I would not be so cocky if I were you. We have your son and I would just hate to kill him."

"What do you want Lestrange and be quick," Harry ordered. He had myriad curses running through his mind.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious. I want your life Potter-your life in exchange for your son's," he spat, glaring at Harry challengingly. Harry had thought as much.

"If I am to lay my life down for my son, I need to make sure he's still alive," Harry stated evenly.

"Give Madhavi your wand and we'll take you down," Rowle growled. Harry raised his eyebrows but handed it over. He glanced out the window and saw a street sign. They were on BJ Rd.; he could see the shore. Rabastan went first, followed by Jugson. Rowle poked Harry in his back, forcing him down the stairs. It took only seconds before they got to the bottom. Rabastan flicked his wand at the door and it flew open. He flipped on a light and Harry scanned the room for Al. He was on the floor, his eyes wide with fear. He was in a full body bind; that was obvious. Luckily, from what Harry could see, he had not been harmed.

"He looks so like you," Jugson cackled, giving Al a swift kick in the stomach. Harry struggled to keep his composure. He could not show weakness; he could not give them the upper hand.

"Heartless Potter," Rabastan pointed out. "Do you not care about your son?"

"How do we expedite this quickly Lestrange?" Harry asked evenly, sending Al what he hoped would be a reassuring glance.

"A simple business transaction Potter? Is that what your son is to you? Maybe this will bring up something in you." Rabastan pointed his wand at Al whose eyes had gone even bigger. "Crucio!" The curse lifted the body bind and Al began writhing, screaming out in pain.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, jumping forward. "Stop! If you want me then take me. I just want Albus out of here."

"Not so heartless after all now are we? And to think, I was beginning to have a bit of respect in you. So sentimental, naming him after your old friend, that muggle loving fool! Well, I am beginning to have a change of heart." Rabastan's voice was silky and caused a jolt of cold fear to run through Harry. He lifted his wand and Albus doubled over, sobbing. He looked so helpless, almost childlike and all Harry wanted was to protect him. Harry looked up with white hot furry.

"Don't test me Lestrange."

"Oh, this is rich!" Rowle growled. "We have the upper hand Potter."

"Yes, maybe we should give your son the choice. He seemed so eager to get away from you. Maybe he can off you for us."

"Never!" Albus cried, attempting to stand.

"We'll see if you stay so brave. Madhavi, bring me the potion." Madhavi nodded. Harry was pleased that she looked a bit paler. She came back a moment later with a steaming goblet of sky-blue liquid. "It's the Parvulus Draught. You know it don't you young Potter? Now, you have two choices. You can drink the potion and your father _may_ live or you can watch as he slowly dies before you. Which do you pick?" Albus had gone white as a sheet and though Harry didn't not know what the _Parvulus_ _Draught _was, it was obvious from Albus' expression that it was nothing good.

"Don't Al, don't," Harry began, stepping forward.

"One more step and he won't be alive to make the decision," Rabastan shrieked manically.

"Give it to me," Albus choked out. His eyes had filled with tears but he reached out a trembling hand.

"How wonderfully loving you are," Rowle scoffed. Madhavi handed him the goblet. He looked at her with such a look of betrayal and sadness that Harry's heart nearly broke.

"I loved you," he whispered, not looking at her. For a moment, Harry thought she would pull the potion away but she handed it to him before walking straight up the stairs, not looking back. "Tell Mum, James, Lily and Rosie that I love them," he addressed Harry softly. "I love you Dad, I'm so sorry." Without any more hesitation, he downed the goblet. His eyes glazed over and he slumped to the ground, the goblet tumbling from his hand. Harry jumped forward, his hands shaking.

"And to think, we are going to kill you anyway." Lestrange, drew his wand but Harry was too quick for him. He pulled out the wand he had hidden up his sleeve and began shooting out curse after curse. Within a matter of seconds, only Rabastan remained standing. Just as they began circling each other, Madhavi cried from upstairs and a slurry of voices could be heard.

"You've been found," Harry growled but before he could shoot a final curse, Lestrange had disapparated. Harry slumped to the ground. Albus was dead; he had failed. The group of Aurors, headed up by Ron and Teddy came bulleting down the stairs.

"What happened?" Ron asked but Harry couldn't speak. Teddy rushed to Albus' side and ran his wand over his body.

"Harry, Al is alive, he's not dead!" A wave of relief swept over Harry and he got up, crossing over to his son and godson. "We've got to get him to St. Mungo's though and quickly." Harry nodded.

"Ron, Teddy, you come with me. The rest of you, round up the three here. Rabastan Lestrange apparated a second ago. I want him found and when he is, he is mine." Robards nodded mutely. Harry Potter seldom lost his cool but Rabastan Lestrange would pay, he would make sure of that.

A/N: Okay, this chapter gave me some trouble. The thing you need to keep in mind is that though the struggle seemed a bit easy, what is to come will be harder to deal with. I will leave you with this final tidbit; Albus has just willingly succumbed to his worst nightmare . . .


	7. Starting Over

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything I don't own belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy!

The minute they entered St. Mungo's, they were accosted by an irate Ginny. Harry stepped in front of Ron and Teddy who had Albus suspended between them. He didn't want her to get hysterical; he was hysterical enough for the both of them. Her hair was flying away from her ponytail and her face was white and blotchy. She was clutching a handkerchief and reminded Harry forcefully of Mrs. Weasley who was standing a few feet behind her. "What happened to constant updates?" she asked hoarsely. "Where is he?"

"There-there was a . . . a-" Ginny huffed in irritation and pushed her husband aside. What little color had been in her face quickly drained.

"He's not dead Gin," Ron hastened. "Listen, do you have a room ready? He needs a healer now." Ginny nodded mutely, beginning to walk swiftly down the corridor. Despite his worry, Harry was a bit awed by Ginny. She had not only secured a room; she also had the best healers on standby, something that was not supposed to be possible. To his intense relief and amazement, Arsenius was standing outside the door, talking with one of the healers. Upon seeing them, the healers swept into action, getting Albus into a bed quickly. Harry was forced into a chair outside the door along with the rest of the family.

"What happened," Ginny asked quietly, resting a hand on her husband's shoulder. Her angry diatribe could wait; he didn't look like he could take it at the moment.

"It was, it was a potion," he began shakily, forcing himself to look up at Ginny and then at Arsenius. "The Parvulus Draught. What is it Arsenius? Can it be reversed? Please, tell me it can. Tell me he didn't kill himself to save me." The usually stalwart auror broke down, burying his head in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny bent down and wrapped her arms around him, her heart melting.

"The _Parvulus _Draught? How in the bloody hell did they get hold of that?" Arsenius exploded, running his hand over his face.

"What does it do?" Ron asked. He had his arm wrapped around Hermione.

"Well, basically, it takes the drinker back to infancy. His body stays the same, for all intents and purpose unharmed, but his brain regresses and has to get built up again."

"So it will take nineteen years for him to get back to normal?" Ginny asked, looking up at Arsenius pleading.

"No, it's worse. The potion is slow-acting after the initial regression. That's the genius of the potion, it builds the person up again, just really slowly so once his brain gets back up to about age five, his body dies." Arsenius explained, pacing. Harry looked up.

"I've ruined his life," he exclaimed hysterically. "I-I-I"

"Shh," Ginny soothed. "Is there antidote?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm experimenting with one. Albus actually helped me on it. It's still experimental but, as far as I know, it's the only hope."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Since the potion is building him up anyway, it stands to reason that-"

"You just up the dosage," Hermione finished. "It's like treating snake bites, the treatment is a bit of the venom."

"Exactly. Now it's not a sure thing but I wouldn't suggest trying it unless I thought it would work." Arsenius looked between both Harry and Ginny.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Worst case scenario, he dies," Arsenius answered bluntly. "But I don't think that will happen. The question I have is how fast we can get it to work. I don't want to make the mistake of too much overload too quickly. If you like, I can go brew some right now. Do you want to try this?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other questioningly. As if reading the other's mind, they both nodded. As soon as Arsenius left, Harry's temporary veneer of composure crumbled again. He fell against Ginny, his body wracked with sobs.

"What happened, shh, shh, what happened?"

"They, they had him in the basement of this house. They said they wanted my life in exchange for him but before, bef-f-fore I could do anything they, they tortured him and I couldn't take it. I-I-I lost the u-u-upper hand. It's all my fault. They, they gave him a choice, d-d-drink the potion or-or watch m-m-me die. They said if I did anything they would kill him on the spot. I didn't know if I would be able to act fast enough to g-g-g-get all three before-it's all m-m-my fault. I've ruined him Ginny I-"

"Shh, it will all be alright, shh, just cry," Ginny soothed, running her fingers through his hair. She understood that this was the embodiment of his worst nightmare. All the anger she had for him melted away and she saw him, once again as the boy she had fallen in love with, the boy with the world on his shoulders. Her protective instincts kicked in and, after his sobs had subsided, she led him to the spare bed in Albus' room and forced him to take a sleeping draught. The minute he fell asleep, she collapsed as well. James rushed forward and caught her before she fell. She cried violently into his shirt.

It didn't seem fair. They had been through this before, waiting in hospital rooms. They had fought, they had lost those they loved, but that was over. They had lost Fred; Teddy had lost his parents. They had lost Mad-Eye, Sirius, Dumbledore. The danger was supposed to have passed. Ginny wasn't supposed to have to worry about her children like her own mother had.

When Arsenius returned in the wee hours of the morning, the entire Weasley family was waiting for him. Harry had awoken and he and Ginny were sitting on either side of Albus, James standing behind his mother, a hand on her shoulder. The healers had confirmed Arsenius' diagnosis. He was fine physically but had the brain of a two-month-old. They had given him a sleeping draught, afraid that the family wouldn't be able to take his waking up . . . Arsenius was carrying a vile of liquid that looked very similar to the one Madhavi had given Albus only hours before.

"Now the amounts of the ingredients that cause the re-building have been increased. I started out fairly conservatively and we'll see where it goes. My hope is to get him back to normal in a few months but it will be slow going even in the best-case scenario." He explained. He flicked his wand and a large tube attached itself to Albus' arm, much like a muggle IV. He then began feeding the draught through the tube. The family watched as it entered Albus. Now all they could do was wait.

The transformation was subtle. Not wanting to alarm anyone, the healers kept Albus heavily sedated, checking his progress periodically. At first, it crept at a snails pace before Arsenius struck a proper balance. By the end of the week, Albus was progressing at about two years a week. Though the Weasleys visited often, the bulk of the family went back to their lives, convinced that Albus would be alright. Even Ginny managed to finish an assignment. Harry on the other hand was fixated. Despite Ginny's, Hermione's and Ron's assurances to the contrary, he still believed himself at fault. If only had acted sooner, stunning them as soon as he got through the door. If only he had grabbed Albus and . . . The list went on and on, driving Harry mad.

The only other thing Harry thought about was Rabastan Lestrange. His best aurors were working personally on finding him and, Robards assured Harry, they would get him soon. Harry fantasized about what he would do to the rat, knowing in the back of his mind exactly what he _should _do. It was during one of these fits of imagination two weeks past the _Mumbai Incidence_ as they called it, that Albus made his first appearance. Earlier that week, on Harry's suggestion, they began weaning him off of the sleeping draught.

Harry was staring out the window, his hands clasped behind his back when a whimper sounded behind him. He spun around to see Albus, his eyes wide with fear, clutching his blankets in his fists. "Al?" Harry questioned, a look of concern falling over his face.

"Daddy," Albus whispered, his 19-year-old face contorted in child-like fear. "I was so scared, _so _scared."

"What were you afraid of?" Harry asked, resting his hand on Albus' head. He had to remind himself that, though he didn't look it, Albus was four, he was four.

"There were these bad men and they, they pointed their wands at me and I was all alone and it was dark. I didn't know how to find you," fat tears spilled down his face. "I couldn't find Mum or Teddy or Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione; I was all _alone_!"

"It's alright now Al; you're safe now." Harry sat on the side of the bed, Al resting his head on his chest, his long arms wrapping around Harry's middle. It was so strange, to feel needed again. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, Harry admitted guiltily. He drew soothing circles on Al's back, letting him cry.

"You wouldn't let anyone hurt me would you Daddy?"

"No Al, I would never let anyone hurt you." Harry felt like a knife was piercing his heart.

"Because you love me," Al stated.

"Yes because I love you. I love you more than the whole world plus a million."

"Do you love me more than James?" Harry chuckled, tears of nostalgia coming to his eyes.

"I love you all equally, you, James, and Lily."

"But who do you _like _best?" Al asked, swiveling his head to look up at his father.

"I even like you all equally. I like you in different ways."

"What way do you like me?"

"You're a lot like an old friend of mine, Remus."

"Teddy's daddy," Albus replied simply. Harry nodded.

"Yes, you're smart like he was and you always try to do the right thing. You're brave and honest-"

"Is that why you love me?" Harry shook his head.

"I loved you before I knew all of that. I loved you from the first moment I held you in my arms," Harry explained, his eyes beginning to water again. Albus had been so small, having come three weeks early. James had been a big baby and had come into the world screaming his lungs out. Albus though had been tiny, his head so small Harry could wrap his hand around it. After his initial scream, he had quieted and looked up at Harry. Though Molly Weasley insisted that babies that young couldn't be inquisitive, Harry had been sure, looking into his son's intense green eyes, that the cogs were working, even then.

"Do Daddy's have to love their babies?"

"Yes but you made it easy Al. You've always been such a good boy . . . Do you feel any better?" Albus nodded and let out a giant yawn. "You need to get some more rest okay Al.

"Will you stay right here incase I have a nightmare?"

"Yes, I'll be here. Don't worry. I won't leave you." Harry assured. Al nodded and snuggled into his covers. Harry sat beside him, stroking his hair softly. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all.

The next months passed slowly, especially so when Albus hit his adolescent years. Harry could never know what Albus was feeling through his rehabilitation. Something told him he would never fully know. To the outside observer though, Albus was doing well. Harry decided to opt for blissful naiveté for the time being. Just before Albus was released from the hospital, Robards had personally caught Lestrange. "Not so brave now are we?" Harry growled, surveying Lestrange through narrowed eyes. They were in one of the interrogation rooms and Lestrange was chained to his chair. Harry felt an intense desire to beat him to a bloody pulp but something held him back.

"How's your son?" Lestrange asked in a sing-song voice.

"Fine actually, he's being released today," Harry replied evenly.

"What are you going to do to me Potter? Are you going to torture me, kill me?"

"No," Harry answered, surprising even himself. He knew the answer and it had comet to him clearly, as if he had always known what he would do. "I'm going to send you back to Azkaban where you will remain for the rest of your life. You can dwell on your life, a life in which you caused your only daughter to become a criminal. Do you know she went crazy in Azkaban, even with the Dementors gone? She's claustrophobic, you know. She went crazy within a week. You have that on your conscience. I on the other hand, am going to go home to my children and my wife and, I am quite happy to say, I will never have to see your ugly face again." With that said, he left the room and gave instructions to Robards to send him straight to the Maximum Security Ward of Azkaban to serve a life sentence.

By the time Lily came home, Albus' brain was back to normal. Unfortunately, the complete neurological reboot, had taken a lot of energy and, as a result, his body had relapsed. He found himself once again in a wheel chair, being looked over by his parents. Strangely, he felt better than he had the first time. While intensely embarrassed by his actions over the past few months, he had done what he'd done to save his father. He had done something manly and brave, qualities which had, up till then, seemed to elude him.

He contemplated all of this while on the platform, waiting for his baby sister to get off of the Hogwarts Express for the very last time. He felt so old! James stood a few feet away, heavily necking with Sophie. His parents stood together to his right, Ginny shooting Sophie glares every so often. Hermione was sobbing into Ron's shoulder and the rest of the Weasleys were standing in loosely formed groups, conversing casually. Rose was supposed to be coming any minute. As much as she had wanted to come and see him, she couldn't get away. As she was assured that Albus would be alright, she hadn't pushed the issue with her boss. It was just as well; the fewer people who had witnessed his re-aging, the better.

"Al!" an excited voice exploded from behind him. He swiveled around just in time to receive a bear hug from his favorite cousin. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a knee length sun dress. She looked radiant. "I'm so glad you're okay! You're not allowed to do anything dangerous for a while."

"You don't have to worry about that, not with them," Albus pointed at his parents.

"How does it feel to be back in the chair?"

"Oh it's bloody brilliant," Albus replied sarcastically, punching her playfully on the shoulder. "It's better than having the mind of a two-year-old though so I suppose I can't complain."

"Understood. Oh Merlin Al, you scared me. I nearly lost my drinking buddy!" she grinned but Albus could see the hint of fear behind her eyes.

"You would have had to drink alone which would have been _really_ pathetic," Albus put in. "How long are you home?"

"Two weeks," she answered.

"Wow, well that's good. It's getting really boring here."

"I can imagine. Are you still at home?" Albus shook his head.

"I'm living with James for the time being."

"James? The king of the bachelors is letting you live in his party flat?" Albus chuckled.

"He seemed really shaken up actually. He's never had to deal with death or anything, none of us have. Anyway, he's king of the bachelors no longer. Sophie has staked her territory."

"Really," Rose raised her eyebrows. "Are their wedding bells in the future?"

"Not yet and don't mention that to James. He'll most likely run for it if he so much as hears the word "marriage"."

"Well, how is that, living with James?"

"Tolerable. I mean we never had much in common but he's being nice enough and he hovers a lot less than Mum and Dad."

"I'm surprised they let you out of the house at all."

"I am too. Mum was against the whole thing from the beginning and sends a floo about every two seconds to make sure I haven't died or something. It was Dad's idea actually. He seems to think he needs to give me some space."

"It's about bloody time! I love your dad Albus, he's my godfather, but he needs to relax." Albus nodded. Harry pivoted on his heal and marched over to the two.

"I just thought I'd tell you that being ancient as I am does not prevent me from hearing every word you say." He was grinning but Rose blushed profusely anyway.

"Sorry Uncle Harry."

"It's okay, no harm no foul. How are you?" he asked, embracing his niece warmly.

"Good, glad to be home for a while."

"We're glad to have you back. Oh, and Al, your mother wanted me to ask you if you were feeling tired, if you needed to go home and lay down." Albus groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"You can tell Mum that I am perfectly alright," he said through gritted teeth. Harry laughed and tussled Albus' hair (which he promptly tried to flatten down). He turned and left the two in peace.

"So, what are you doing these days, other than fending off your mother that is?"

"I'm compiling the records we collected in Mumbai," Albus answered.

"That sounds exciting," Rose said sarcastically.

"It is! I mean, it's not as exciting as actually going through the books and probably not as exciting as International Journalism but it is exciting."

"Sure, sure whatever you say. Hey Al, did you finally get up the courage to ask out Liz?" Albus' face shaded, a guarded look sweeping over his features.

"No, I don't really think relationships are for me," he replied in a would-be casual voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it didn't exactly turn out well last time did it?"

"What? Oh, you mean Madhavi? Well, that wasn't your fault. She was a manipulative little slut who tried to kill you."

"Exactly, and I didn't seen any of it so, obviously, my taste in women is not exactly reliable."

"Al, you can't cut yourself off like this!"

"I bloody well can," Al said in a low voice. "I' don't need a love life to be happy." He wheeled away from her up to Teddy and began a forced conversation. Rose looked on, bewildered. She had come expecting Albus to be in the same state of mind as he had been after coming back from Mumbai the first time. She had been pleasantly surprised to find him cheerful and, to her eyes at least, happy. She hadn't expected this and was disappointed to find her initial impression shot to smithereens. Of course, she should have expected it. Al had always been like this. He thought too much and blamed himself too much. The only question was, how she was going to rectify the situation.

A/N: So, I thought about killing Albus off but decided, ultimately, that things should turn out well in the end . . . sort of. This is the last chapter before the epilogue which should be coming somewhat soon. You knew everything couldn't be righted! Anywho, R&R!!!!!!!!!!

-Liz


	8. December Sunshine: Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time in this story, you know the drill. I own only what JK Rowling doesn't (not much). I hope you enjoy this last chapter/epilogue!

Albus rolled out of bed, grabbing hold of his cane, the last physical vestige of the "Mumbai Incident". He walked to the bathroom with only a slight limp and flipped on the light. December found him with his own flat in London. He relished in the silence every time he apparated into the living room after work. Despite his mother's designs on decorating the flat, he had bought everything himself. Of course, because of this, most of the furniture was second hand and he had very little that matched but it was _his._ It wasn't his parent's; it was James' . . . it wasn't Madhavi's. Everything in the flat belonged to him.

He grabbed hold of his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. In the hot shower, he washed away the grimy day-after feeling that always seemed to accompany visits from Rose. It was Christmas Eve and things, for the moment were looking up. Teddy and Victoire had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, only a month before. This would be their first official Weasley holiday. Albus had been named godfather.

He pulled on his favorite pair of jeans and a green sweater. He looked at his wrist watch, cursing under his breath, something that included "Rose" and "bloody gin". If he hurried, he would have just enough time to stop into the office and swing by the flower shop on Green's End before getting to the Burrow for supper. Suppressing his anger at Rose for getting him pissed every chance she got, he made his coffee and toast as quietly as possible. She was passed out on the sofa, her party dress still on. His breakfast eaten (or would it be considered lunch?), he apparated to the Ministry. He still had about twenty translations to sort through.

It was 4:30 before he got to the florist and it took another 15 minutes to decide between red tulips or white roses. He finally decided on tulips, hoping his grandmother would like them. In a considerably good mood, he apparated to the outside of the Burrow. It was the first time he had ever come to Christmas dinner by himself. He knocked on the door smartly, wanting everyone to see that he hadn't come with his parents. The door opened to his grandmother who pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Albus, they're lovely!" she gushed, taking the flowers from him. She led him into the living room which was abuzz with activity. His father was talking with his Uncle Ron and Uncle Charlie, probably Quidditch by the looks on their faces. Fleur and Maureen were helping Angelina string fairy lights around the massive Christmas Tree. Percy and Audrey were conversing jovially with his grandfather, mother and Aunt Hermione. The cousins were playing an assortment of games in front of the fire and Bill was standing off to the side with Teddy and Victoire, playing with his grandchildren. Albus made a b-line for them.

"Remus has been waking up at two every morning," Victoire was saying.

"And Dora wakes up as soon as we have Remus back to sleep," Teddy put in. Bill was grinning.

"Welcome to parenthood! You can kiss sleep goodbye for the next few years." Teddy had Dora, who was wrapped in a pink blanket, resting in the crook of his arm. Bill tickled Remus' chin, gazing at him fondly.

"Al!" Teddy exclaimed, catching sight of his surrogate brother.

"Happy Christmas Teddy, Victoire, Uncle Bill," Albus greeted allowing Teddy to give him a one-armed hug.

"How's the leg?" Bill asked. Albus colored a little.

"Fine, just a little limp, that's all."

"Would you like to hold your goddaughter?" Teddy asked.

"Of course," Albus accepted the little bundle. "She's getting so big. I feel like she's gained at least a quarter stone since Thursday!"

"Not quite though at the rate she's eating you never know." Victoire chuckled, running a loving finger over her daughter's nose.

"Pretty soon they'll be going to Hogwarts," Bill said sagely.

"Don't say that!" Victoire ordered. "I want them to stay babies forever."

"So did I." Bill kissed his daughter gently on the cheek.

"Well, one thing's for sure, this one's not dating anyone ever," Teddy put in protectively.

"Good luck with that. That was always my plan."

"If your little princess doesn't get to date anyone, what about Remus?"

"Sons are different," Teddy stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Al looked up and saw a shock of red near the door; Rose had managed to get off of the couch.

"I'll see you all later," Al said, rolling his eyes and handing Dora back to Teddy. He ambled toward Rose. She had mentioned she was bringing someone; he hoped it wasn't a boyfriend. He had never liked Rose's boyfriends. She always managed to pick over-confident ego maniacs. Rose was ladling eggnog into a cup. She was dressed in a simple red sweater, a pleated brow skirt and a pair of knee-high boots. "So I see you finally managed to wake up," he quipped. She turned, grinning.

"Yep, nothing a bit of coffee couldn't cure. Hey Al, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Albus bit back a groan. She grabbed the hand of a girl Al hadn't noticed. She turned and Al's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. She had the most beautiful caramel colored skin, her cheeks slightly rosy. Her brown hair was tightly crimped and fly-away. Her eyes were the color of burnt honey and her lips were ever-so-pink. "Al, this is Allie Lansana. I told you about her, the translator in Sierra Leone."

"How do you do," Allie greeted faintly, looking deep into his eyes. Rose's grin widened and she snuck away.

"Fine," Al choked out. "Would you like some eggnog?"

"I'd love some, thank you." Al turned away and ladled two cups. Upon looking at her again, he nearly dropped the cups.

"S-s-so," he stammered. "What is Allie short for, Allison?" Inside he was screaming "YOU IDIOT!" but he kept his face as neutral as possible. She shook her head.

"Calochortus actually. My father's a botanist. "Is Al short for anything?"

"Albus, my parents were just cruel. What is a Calochortus?"

"It's a type of flower. My favorite is the fairy lantern or globe Lily. Its scientific name is Calochortus Albus . . . " they both fell silent, looking at each other more in amazement. Albus had never believed in fate but . . . "That's strange," she murmured.

"Very," Albus replied, resting a hand on her arm."

"Almost like-"

"Serendipity." They both looked up at the same time and saw a kissing ball that had certainly not been there before. Without thinking, before analyzing, Albus leaned forward and kissed her. Their glasses of eggnog fell to the floor but neither noticed. Al felt a warmth spread through his fingertips as he rested them on her arms. Harry, who happened to look up at the right moment, smiled. Al was going to be just fine. Rose was barely containing herself. It had worked better than she could have imagined.

The two parted, gazing into each other's eyes, both wanting to say that they had never done anything like that before. They both wanted to say a thousand things but neither could find the voice. They could only gaze into each other's eyes in bewilderment; love certainly worked in mysterious ways.

_Love comforteth like sunshine after rain._

_-William Shakespeare Sonnet (__Venus and Adonis)_

A/N: It's done. I hope you all liked it. Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers (Bad Mum and MBP in particular). REVIEW!!!! Just this one last time; it would make me so happy.


End file.
